


What’s the matter, sweetie?

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 100Parings: Crowley x ReaderPrompt: “What’s the matter, sweetie?”A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. Part of my 800 follower thing. Non requested I just wrote it since nobody seems to request things.





	What’s the matter, sweetie?

You watched Crowley with your daughter. He really was sweet considering he was king of hell.  
“What’s the matter, sweetie?” He asked scooping her up in his arms.  
“Bad Dream” she mutters.  
“We can’t have that now can we princess?” he asks smiling at her kissing her head.  
“No daddy.”  
“Ok baby girl do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?”  
She nods snuggling into him.  
“You’re alright with this right?” he asks you.  
“Of course my love.” You smile kissing him as he positioned her between you.  
“Goodnight my queen. My little princess.” He snaps off the lights.


End file.
